sableskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Argence Characters
A Albus Riviere - Leader of APBL. Taken over by King. Semblance King is another soul and geokinetic powers. Allon Grove - Leader of the Lanterns. Semblance Arborlord lets him control plant life. Amber Terano - Member of WSTA. Small and fiesty. Fights with enormous broadsword. Semblance Impact lets her give strong instantaneous push to things she touches. Arcelia de Voire - CEO of SeFyre Inc. Semblance Tempus can revert time temporarily. Aurelia Riore - Member of CRVN. Semblance Radiance grants energy. B Blaire Cainard - Member of EBRN. Friend-love with Elion. Semblance Earthbound Wind lets her turn to moving sand. Briston Carr - Head of Brakhart Clan. Bruno Lawson - Member of APBL. C Cascade - Member of GLCR. Semblance He Shou lets him direct water. Celina Cavell - Leader of CRVN. Semblance Luna lets her absorb, store, and release light. D Dally Bishop - Leader of DZRT. Crush on partner Zephryn. Carefree gunslinger. Fights with twin guns. Semblance Feather lets him decrease own inertia. Desmond Chance - Headmaster of Ardent E Elion Cavell - Leader of EBRN. Died in battle against Gazelle. Semblance Sol lets him create heat and light. F Fiord Avins - One of the founders of NuTech. Died in airship crash. G Gazelle - Leader of GLCR. Wants Orpheus to succeed, foster father. Semblance Sonnenwende gives cryokinetic powers. H I Ienso - Member of SINW. Semblance to steal strength from those around him over time. J Jean Gosling - Professor and head nurse of Ardent. K King - Leader of KRST. Wants power. Semblance King gives him geokinetic power. Klaret Ashland - Mechanical Engineer of Vale University. Dating Terry. L Lance Amora - Member of APBL. Semblance Faremotion lets him accelerate what he touches. Lapis - Member of GLCR. Semblance lets her Lucia Silverbell - Member of PVRL. Semblance Duet creates a temporary autonomous clone. Lunea Artume - Head of Lunar Clan Mare. Semblance Runesheath lets her store weapons in tattoo glyphs. M Madrid Grayback - Ferocious professor at Ardent. Semblance Berserker temporarily increases ferocity and strength. Marygold Grane - Member of RSMY. Meliora Cavell - Head of Cavell Corp. Vale Branch. Micarah Kareaux - Lunar Priestess. N Nyx Astraea - Member of CRVN. Semblance Night Veil creates black mist that absorbs energy. O Orpheus - Head of OBLVN. Survivor of Remnant Teth. Immortal. Wants to stop Truth P Percy Lucille - Leader of PVRL. Semblance Reverie lets him sense aura and minds. Perdine Grace - Member of APBL. Semblance Firedance lets her control fire. Price Newton - Leader of PYTN. Semblance Quickstep lets him control own coefficient of friction. Q R Rain - Member of GLCR. Works with Orpheus so she can have her semblance removed. Semblance Stormsong creates rain with her voice. Rajah Effil - Leader of RSMY. Older twin of Saige Reagal - Member of KRST. Very loyal to King/Albus; views them as one person. Remulus Stilts - Balding professor at Ardent. Handsome back in the day. Rivern Haust - Member of PVRL. Semblance Windance lets him control wind. Rosemary Green - Member of DZRT. Excitable and enthusiastic. S Sable Laurent - Member of the Lanterns. Archaeologist. Semblance Gravitas creates temporary gravity wells. Saffron James - One of the founders of NuTech. Vanished after merging into SeFyre Inc. Saige Effil - Member of RSMY. Younger twin to Rajah. Scalara - Leader of SINW. Sinister personality but not evil. Suzuran Keiskei - Member of WSTA. Sadistic and enthusiastically friendly. Semblance Charity lets her steal energy from other people. T Talia Ceres - Member of WSTA. Heron Faunus. Free individual. Semblance Second Wind creates a second pair of wings. Terry Minx - Dust Research student at Vale University. Dating Klaret. Truth - Metaphysical entity that wants to destroy humanity. Currently trapped in Teth but breaking down barrier to Kaph. Triton - Member of PYTN. Shark Faunus. U V Veera Flame - Head of Volcana Society. Mage. Semblance Inferno has powerful pyrokinetic powers. Verona Scarlett - Member of PVRL. Orderly and disciplined student. Prodigious. Semblance Iron Maiden lets her control body density. Vesper Alice - Member of CRVN. Wants to find sister's murderer. Semblance Apparitia teleports her to small things she touches. W Wallace Gingerman - Professor at Ardent. Member of the Lanterns. Semblance Papillon createss illusions out of moisture. Wenge Yu - Leader of WSTA. Semblance Healing Hand gives him power to donate health to others. X Y Ylisse Aberforth - Member of RSMY. Upperclass elegant lady. Fights with parasol laser. Z Zephryn Hollow - Member of DZRT. Quiet prodigious sniper. Semblance Tinker lets her control small objects near her. Category:Argence